plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargantuars' Feast
Crazy |Tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Trick |Abilities = Make 3 random Gargantuars in random Lanes. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = This party doesn't make reservations.}} Gargantuars' Feast is a premium legendary zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 11 to play, and its ability makes 3 random Gargantuar zombies on random lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Make 3 random Gargantuars in random Lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description This party doesn't make reservations. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Cost change: 12 → 11 . Strategies With Due to its high brain cost, it can rarely be used. However, using multiple Gentleman Zombies and Gargologists can easily allow the player to play this earlier. If the player manages to play this, the player will most likely win, as you will get three zombies of the most powerful tribe in the game. Mixed-Up Gravedigger is a good zombie to play the next turn, as he will hide all spawned Gargantuars plus himself in gravestones, resetting their stats, undoing damage done to them during the previous turn, as well as re-activating special abilities from Rodeo Gargantuar or Zombot 1000. Electric Boogaloo can be able to buff these Gargantuars using certain tricks or Loudmouth. However, this is very luck-based: you may get as lucky as getting a Zombot 1000 to being unlucky and getting Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Thus, only use it should you go late game and hope that you get good Gargantuars. While ground or height lanes have an equal chance of making any Gargantuar, if the aquatic lane is chosen or is one of the few lanes available, the Gargantuar spawned is always a Deep Sea Gargantuar due to it being the only Gargantuar with the Amphibious trait. The Gargantuars you can get from this card varies: *Smashing Gargantuar *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Supernova Gargantuar *Surprise Gargantuar *Frankentuar *Gargantuar Mime *Cursed Gargolith *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Wizard Gargantuar *Defensive End *Gas Giant *King of the Grill *Nurse Gargantuar *Rodeo Gargantuar *Wannabe Hero *Zombot 1000 Against This card is rarely used, so the player should not worry about this card at all. However, if the time comes, the player has very little chance of properly dealing with it. Should you survive the attack after the trick, using plants like Kernel Corn or The Great Zucchini could help lowering the threat of this. The player should try and quickly defeat any zombie hero with Crazy just in case this happens. In a worse case scenario, use Squash to destroy some of the Gargantuars if the player is using a Solar class. Since all Gargantuars have 4 or more, using Doom-Shroom should be able to get rid of all those spawned Gargantuars easily assuming the player survived the onslaught of Gargantuars. Beware, Doom-Shroom will also destroy your strong plants if you use it. If the player has acquired this card, Grapes of Wrath can also help ease the situation, as it can provide an easy 6 damage to the zombie hero if one of the summoned Gargantuar cards has defeated it. If you see the zombie hero has saved 11 , there is a big chance they are about to use this trick, so prepare your defense against it or if you can. You can use Brainana to take away all of the zombie hero's brains. Another way to avoid someone playing this card is to defeat the opponent before round 12 because round 12 is a death trap, especially if your opponent is a Crazy hero (keep in mind that Brainy heroes can also acquire this card via Mad Chemist or Eureka). Gallery Gargantuar's_Feast_stats.png|Statistics GargFeastCards.PNG|Card Trivia *It is the most expensive card in the entire game, costing 12 brains. *It is one of the four cards that can make other legendary cards, the others being Zombot Plank Walker, which can make Shieldcrusher Viking and Barrel of Deadbeards, Cornucopia, which can make legendary plants, and Portal Technician, having the ability to possibly make any legendary zombie in the game. **Coincidentally, the first three are legendary cards themselves. **It is the only trick can do this. *It and Zombot's Wrath are the only cards to feature Dr. Zomboss. **Coincidentally, both of them are tricks from the Crazy class and are from the Gargantuar tribe. **However, Maniacal Laugh also features Dr. Zomboss, but only seen in a screen. *It and Wall-Nut Bowling are the only legendary tricks in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Coincidentally, both of them have the highest cost of a trick in their respective classes; Gargantuars' Feast is the highest costing zombie trick, and Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing plant trick. *There's a glitch when Surprise Gargantuar is made: The message asking the player to choose a lane for Surprise Gargantuar to move to will appear even if there are less than 2 open lanes. When this happens with no open lanes, the game will softlock. *It is the only robot or part-robot to not be in the science tribe. Category:Zombie cards Category:Zombie tricks Category:Tricks Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gourmet zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Premium cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Gargantuar tricks Category:Gourmet tricks